A Different Kind of Fusion
by taran47
Summary: spiritshipping! a johanxjudai fic. Johan teaches Judai there's a kind of fusion even he knows nothing about. more to come!


-1Notice: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! GX or any of the characters. Damn I wish I did though.

I have to say I absolutely love this pairing, though this is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction of this nature. Please be gentle.

Scene 1- The outsider to the academy

It was a nice Saturday morning, Johan Anderson thought as he strolled around the grounds in front of the academy buildings. He lifted his arms back and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and the breeze playing with his hair. He brushed a few blue strands out of his face and looked around. He laughed as he saw a very familiar purple creature dash by. You could almost mistake it for a purple cat, except for the red bauble at the end of its tail. His spirit companion, Ruby, was apparently in hot pursuit of a butterfly.

Leaving his spirit friend to her pursuit, Johan knelt on the grass and leaned back to watch a few fluffy white clouds pass before he turned his attention back to what was around him. There were several students out and about, most in the familiar local red, blue and yellow school uniforms. Some were lounging and enjoying the weather like he was, others were walking or talking animatedly with their companions. A girl and boy, both in the blue of obelisk dormitory, walked by together, holding hands. They were apparently a couple. The boy said something and the girl laughed, then wrapped her arm around him tighter and leaned against his shoulder. Johan felt a pang as watched them and suddenly remembered he had originally set out to go see Judai.

Yuki Judai was the first and best friend Johan had made during his stay here at Duel Academy. Johan, being a special sort of exchange student from another school, had automatically been housed at the blue dormitory, for the supposed "best" of the students at the academy. Johan thought the whole color ranking system was stupid, especially since Judai was still in the Osiris red dormitory, the lowest ranked of the three, despite his skill. Judai didn't seem to care however, and laughed about it if Johan brought it up. Still, it meant Judai lived all the way across campus from where Johan stayed, when he didn't just crash in Judai's room anyway. Rising, Johan brushed any dust/grass from his pants, called to Ruby, and set off again.

Still relatively new to the island, Johan had trouble navigating campus a little, but he had tried to memorize all the ways to get to Judai's dorm. His friend could show him to anywhere else. It had really only been a few weeks since the two teens had known each other, but Johan already thought of Judai as dear to him as his precious Gem cards, like Ruby. He patted the cards in the box at his waist lovingly. He was hoping since it was still morning, Judai wouldn't have any plans today and would be able to hang out. After all, it wasn't a day when they had classes to go to, not that that would have mattered much to Judai, who wasn't quite as studious as Johan and some of his other friends.

Speaking of which, Johan noticed a familiar face and waved at Asuka, a pretty girl from the blue dormitory who was one of Judai's friends. She smiled and called back a greeting before going on her way. There were certainly more boys at the academy than girls, but that was to be expected as that was just the way it was in the gaming world. Asuka certainly had no shortage of suitors because of it, and Johan could see how it annoyed her at times, especially the persistent ones like Judai's friend Manyoume. Johan had to admit, Asuka was attactive, but of course he wasn't into girls.

His thoughts began to trouble him again as he turned down the worn dirt path that would take him to Judai's dorm. He knew he was struggling internally to keep thoughts of Judai strictly on the "friends" level. He didn't want to go there. It wasn't that he thought Judai was unattractive, it was quite the opposite, actually, he just didn't want to end up falling for someone he could never have. Judai had never actually said he was straight and did not prefer guys, but his being ambiguous did not help Johan to peg him. Judai certainly didn't act very effeminate, but he had never once to Johan's knowledge made an advance toward any girl on campus, even the ones who were interested in him, and he seemed to prefer the company of other guys. For a teenage boy, Judai seemed completely sexually oblivious. What was worse is that Judai seemed to have not picked up that Johan was gay, even though he never really tried to hide it. Johan self-consciously picked at the ruffled sleeve of his blouse.

The red dorm was in sight now, though truth be told it looked more like a cheap rundown hotel than a real dormitory. It really was unfair the difference in treatment you got here just because of how you were ranked, Johan thought as he pictured his own luxurious room at blue, which was at least twice the size of Judai's who even shared his room with room mates. Of course Sho and Kenzan did not actually have to stay there, as they were both in the middle ranked Ra Yellow dormitory and had rooms there. Both of them were never usually far from their "aniki" Judai, however and so they stayed with him in red. This irritated Johan a little, partly because they spent more time with Judai than him, and partly because if they would actually go to their own rooms once in a while, Judai would have the room to himself and Johan could stay over more without imposing and having to sleep on the floor.

Reaching the foot of the steps at the dorm, Johan bounded up them excitedly, careful to avoid the ones that were loose or broken. When he reached the top of the steps and stopped in front of Judai's door, he hesitated however. He felt a familiar weight as his Ruby scampered up his pants leg and all the way up to settle on his shoulder. Ruby, being a spirit, had no actual weight, it was more of a presence he felt. It also meant she was invisible to others. Except Judai. The fact that they could both see and interact with duel spirits, and even had spirit cards ought to mean something, Johan thought. Shouldn't something like that mean something special, something significant, like that the two of them were meant for each other or something? Johan could only wish...

"Go on," Ruby seemed to say, swishing her tail towards the door. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Johan put on a grin and knocked.

Well, that's it for now. phew! Please let me know what you think, and if you think it's got potential to be any good, I'll try and write more. Thanks for your support!


End file.
